


the quality of mercy

by kangeiko



Category: Angel: the Series, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coma patient was dumped unceremoniously in Cameron's care the moment she'd arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the quality of mercy

The coma patient was dumped unceremoniously in Cameron's care the moment she'd arrived. "Take care of her," her in-charge muttered, looking distracted. "Her family's paranoid someone might snatch her."

_Perfect_, Cameron thought. _Already, I'm the one to dump problem patients on_. Which wasn't fair, of course, and she immediately wished she could take the thought back. The truth of it was, however, that, well, it was_ true_. Somewhere along the line, everyone from her in-charge to the Hospital Administrator had decided that Cameron's ability to deal with upset patients was just the thing upset patients needed. _All_ upset patients, whether they were Cameron's patient or not. And it wasn't that she minded dealing with upset people, per se, but she didn't go into psych for a reason. She had a specialty already, and trauma counselling wasn't it.

"Look," she said, "look," and she'd fully intended to say more, but then she'd walked in to the patient's room and -

_Bleep bleep bleep_

Yeah. Pale skin, thin to the point of transparency, and black hair spilling across the hospital linen. A little plumper than Cameron herself - because of the recent pregnancy, the clinical part of her brain remembered - but a good three, maybe four years younger.

_Bleep bleep bleep_

There was a thin young woman sat in one of the visitor's chairs, her hand hooked loosely through the patient's own. Cameron had the sudden thought of a bird of prey's talons, and blinked. Where had that thought come from?

"Hello," the woman said, and uncrossed her legs. "I'm Eve." Her lips were cherry red.

_Bleep bleep bleep_

"Excuse me," Cameron said icily. "I have to tend to my patient."

*

fin


End file.
